ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Will Harangue
Will Harangue is a character in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien who first appeared in Fame. He displied aggressive hostility toward Ben Tennyson, refusing the idea that Ben is a vigilante, instead blindly seeing him as a threat and an alien terrorist. His design and personality are both reminiscent of J. Jonah Jameson from Spider-Man and Senator Robert Kelly from X-Men, whom he's the spitting image of. Ultimate Alien Will Harangue debuted in the first episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, stating in his program that Ben Tennyson is a threat and wanted Bellwood's population to turn against him. His declarations on TV put Ben in a bad mood, and cause him to be worried about going to school. However, when he finally goes, his classmates prove to be more grateful than Harrangue. He reappeared as the main villain in Video Games, where, with the help of Oliver Thompson, he tricks Ben into showing all his aliens' moves for what he think to be a video game, but actually serves to create a spider-like giant robot (refered as "the Stalker") able to counter all of Ben's aliens. He then uses the robot to try to assassinate Ben, even succeeding in defeating him at one point (though he chose to not murder him immediately because he wanted his public to see Ben 10's death). The Stalker is eventually destroyed by Nanomech, the only alien who had not been scanned because of his miniaturized size. Ben, as Way Big, then crushed its remains in front of Harrangue and "accidentally" dropped it on the anchorman's car. Due to the Stalker's failure, Harangue later fired Oliver. To avoid being arrested for attempted murder and vandalism, Harangue later used and manipulated the footage as more proof of the violence Ben was capable of, angrily referring to the destruction of his vintage car as the act of juvenile delinquency. Harangue also made an appearance in the episode Hero Time, working alongside the so-called superhero Captain Nemesis trying to get bad footage of Ben. When Captain Nemesis (Overlord) was arrested, he tried to back up Overload by blaming Ben saying that Overlord did bad things to stop "The Menace of Ben Tennyson". Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Will Harangue appears in one of the commercials for Cosmic Destruction blaming Evil Way Big's (Albedo's) attack on earth on Ben stating "Ben Tennyson has brought upon us the Apocalypse" and providing screen shots of the damage Ben directly wreaks upon the environment to further enhance his campaign against Ben which was leaked to him by Captain Nemesis. Shockingly he attempts to use the opportunity to sell his book titled Ben Tennyson: Threat or Menace? Appearances * Fame (first) * Video Games * Hero Time Video Games *Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Trivia * His appearance and attitude towards Ben is very much like Robert Kelly of X-Men fame. * His last name may be a reference to the word ''harangue ''meaning "to speak loudly and angrily in a way that criticizes someone or something". * The Harangue Nation is a spoof of Steven Colbert's Colbert Nation with similar elements to the various Fox News programs. * He could be based on many famous newscasters (ex: his show is styled on Bill O'Reilly's, his hair the same coloring as Glenn Beck's, his glasses and voice reminiscent of Keith Olbermann, etc.) Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Minor Characters Category:Con Artists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Male Villains Category:Human Males